Broken Hearted
by rightafterscribe
Summary: Short little AU after the events 2.22. I wondered what would have happened if May found Skye and Cal after everything that happened on the deck. Not connected to my other works.
1. Chapter 1

Not connected to the "After" series. More just a random thought I had after Jiaying nearly killed Skye.

And no, I don't own them.

* * *

Skye still isn't back after Lincoln and I finish with the red heads. I'm sure she'll need a moment if she really did have to take out Jiaying. I should give her that, but I just need to find her and make sure she's okay.

I make my way through the ship to the top deck. I take a deep breath and prepare myself to do whatever my girl needs me to do for her. I open the door and I'm met with a scene I couldn't have expected.

Cal is holding the lifeless body of Jiaying, sobbing hysterically. I do believe he really did love her, and my heart breaks for him.

And Skye? Skye is facedown on the deck, hardly moving. I slowly make way to her, careful not to disturb Cal. I wonder what happened.

I move to her side and roll her on to her back. Her face is ashen and waxy, Her eyes are open but unseeing. Her lungs are trying to take in air in strangled gasps, but I don't think she's actually breathing.

Her body is rigid and twitching. Trying not to panic I press my fingers to her neck to feel for a pulse that isn't there. Fighting the urge to lose it completely I move her jacket and run my hand up her T-shirt to the spot just over her heart, I can feel it struggle and twitch irregularly against my palm. My girl is dying, she is fighting it but she's going to need some help to hold on.

I try to calm myself enough to call on first aide training. She's not lost to me yet. Her body is struggling to hold on and her heart is struggling to beat. I can't just let this girl go.

I need a defibrillator.

I know there is an AED and a first aide kit on the other side of the door but I can't leave her alone in this state.

"Cal!" I yell. At first it goes unnoticed.

"Cal!" I yell again, more desperate this time. He finally looks up.

"Cal, she's dying, I need to get a first aide kit, but you need to stay with her."

His eyes snap into focus and he gently lowers the dead body of his wife to the deck. He moves to me almost with predatory like movements.

"Daisy?" He questions.

"Oh God what has Jiaying done to you?"

Jiaying did this? Jiaying did this to her own daughter?

He moves to Skye's side and begins to check her over as well. The look on his face tells me it's just as bad as I thought. He glances at me just long enough to tell me to go.

Moments later I return and Cal is in full medical mode, I can see it's his way of trying to stamp down the same panic I'm feeling.

Skye's eyes are now closed and the strangled gasps are fewer and further between, she only has a few moments left. I'm not prepared to lose her. I'm not prepared for any of this.

I watch Cal as he expertly and quickly sets the pads across our girls chest and waits for that little green line to indicate there is some hope left that we're not too late to save her.

I hear him tell me she's in some medical term I don't quite understand but I need to stand back so he can shock her. I watch in horror as a shock is sent. Her body convulses and drops back to the ground, still the erratic line on the heart monitor doesn't change. Cal tries again, this time her body convulses drops and is entirely too still. No strangled breaths, no spasms, nothing.

Then one continuous high pitched beep.

Her heart gives up the fight.

My biggest fear is realized and my girl lies dead on the deck of the ship.

"No!" Cal roars.

"Daisy don't do this to us, we just got you back."

He turns to me then. "I need you to breathe for her. I'm going try CPR."

I can't bring myself to tell him or even really think that we're too late so I nod and drop to her head, tilting it back and breathing life back into the girl who I love more than anything in this life. How could her mother have done this to her? Who does this to their own daughter?

I'm being punished for Bahrain, that's what this is. It's karma, and I'm going to have live with what I've done, and now I'm going to have to live without Skye.

Cal pumps her heart rhythmically and I continue to breathe for her. After a few rounds of compressions I know we've lost. Tears are running down Cal's face, and I can see my own dripping on Skye's. It's not until a tiny blip on the monitor that I realize the fight isn't over. Cal notices too. It's weak at first, still erratic but there is definitely movement.

Cal watches for a moment, trying to determine our next move based off what her heart is trying to do.

Finally he turns to me

"We'll need to shock her again." He tells me.

I cringe but move back, watching as another shock rips trough her battered body. Everything stills for too a long moment.

Finally I hear it, a slow and not quite steady beeping. But a heartbeat all the same.

She's still not breathing so I begin to breathe for her again, filing her lungs as best I can until her body begins to takeover. We need to get back to the jet and we need to get her to Simmons and our medical team.

She lies unconscious on the ground her heart still struggling, but she's holding on for now.

And for now I haven't lost her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later after the deck I find myself sinking into a chair besides the sleeping and injured but very much alive Skye. This is first time I've seen her since we got back. Simmons rushed me out of the room as soon as we got Skye into her care.

I spent the last few hours sitting in Skye's bunk, pacing the hall out side of the makeshift OR where Phil was being operated on, checking on Bobbi, and assuring Cal who was willingly in Vault D that I'd update him on Skye's condition the moment I had news. He was just as relieved as I was to hear she was alive. I should bring him up here to let him see for himself, but for the moment I'm going to remain selfish.

Jemma has been in and out, double checking everything, fretting over each reading and breath and heartbeat.

That poor girl is exhausted. We literally threw everything at her today. First Cal, then Bobbi came in with a GSW, then Phil came in after losing his hand.

Phil, thank God, was alive and okay. Or as okay as someone who just lost his hand can be. He was weak and in pain by the time we got back to the base, but he was stable and conscious. He made it through surgery just fine and was sleeping just across the way under the heavy cloud of pain killers. There's a long road a head of him though. No matter how mad I've been at him, I will be there for him for whatever he needs.

Moments after Phil, we brought Skye, hovering somewhere between life and death, into the med bay.

She deteriorated on the jet. She wasn't stable enough for us to move her from the deck but we didn't have any choice. The weak sinus rhythm she had before we moved her disappeared on the plane and on the hour flight to base her heartbeat was erratic. The last thing I saw before Jemma ushered me away was Skye coding again.

A couple units of epinephrine, more chest compressions and a bag of electrolytes and Skye was finally back to the land of the living. Stable and breathing. I sobbed in relief when Jemma found me huddled in Skye's bunk.

Jemma thinks that whatever Jiaying did drained and weakened Skye's entire system before disrupting her heartbeat. She doesn't believe there will be any permanent damage but it will take some time to heal.

The sleeping girl before me also has a concussion, from Jiaying's henchmen knocking her out with the pipe. Two cracked and 4 bruised ribs from her fight with the red heads. I'm amazed the injuries from that fight weren't worse and that she found the strength to fight them at all after being concussed. She's also sporting a cracked and bruised sternum from repeated chest compressions.

Simmons assures me Skye will be just fine. Out of the field for awhile, her body needs time to heal, but just fine.

I listen to the steady beeping coming from the heart monitor, and the soft rush of oxygen filling her lungs through tubes in her nose. I need to ground myself, I need to assure myself that she's still here.

Careful to not aggravate her injuries, though Jenna tells me Skye is also on heavy painkillers, I slowly and softly place my hand above her heart and feel it beat against my palm. I take a deep breath and revel in the feeling of life still in her. Without even realizing I'm doing it, I find myself moving to press my ear to her chest. It's not until I hear the steady "thump thump" of her heart that I even realize what I needed. I lay there for a moment and tears roll down my face while I thank God or whoever is listening for not taking this girl from me.

I hear her soft exhale and a slight pickup in her heartbeat and I glance up to see her confused eyes looking down at me.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I ask her as I sit up.

She looks confused.

"You're in medical, you almost, it was..." I'm not sure how much to tell get at this point, I don't want to upset her while she's still weaker than normal.

I see realization dawn in her eyes and she takes a couple of deep breaths before...

"I hesitated." She murmurs at me.

I can't help the half chuckle half sob that comes out by throat.

Her eyes meet mine and I reach for her hand, pressing a kiss to her pulse point.

"Yeah, and no one can blame you for that." I say.

"I'm sorry," she sighs before sleep begins to overtake her again.

"You have noting to be sorry for Skye, we can talk about everything later, rest now."

"Don't leave?" She asks me.

"I'm not going anywhere." I tell her before sleep takes over completely.


	3. Mended Hearts

Still not mine, and this was something I'd been toying with for awhile.

* * *

Skye is sleeping deeply again moments later. I use the opportunity to step away for a moment. I won't say it out loud, but the site of this girl lying deathly pale and still in a hospital bed hurts more than even I expected. And, I need answers.

I hate leaving her side. I did promise to stay, but I'm still not sure entirely what happened, and there is only one person who can tell me. And, if I'm being honest, I owe him and a huge debt of gratitude. Maybe even an apology.

"Agent May." He says I come down the stairs in Vault D.

"Cal," I say, not unkindly.

This is terribly awkward

"I thought you'd want to know Skye woke up," I tell him.

He nods and seems choked up with the relief.

"Good, that's good." He nods again.

At first I can only nod in agreement.

I sigh.

"Cal, I'm sorry to do this but... But I need to know what happened?"

I know he probably doesn't want to talk about it, but right now he's more likely to tell me than Skye is.

He sighs and looks at the ground.

"It's my fault you know? All of it."

He's wrong, I'm pretty sure at least half of what happened in the last few days is mine. But the real blame belongs elsewhere.

"I don't think so," I tell him.

"It doesn't make it any less true." He murmurs.

"I think we can both agree a lot of things lead to today's events, and right now the only person to blame is the woman who almost... the woman who did actually, kill her."

I'm shaking. Cal is shaking. I'm pretty sure if Skye were to overhear this conversation, she, and rest of the base, would be shaking.

"Cal I need to know what happened. Jiaying killed Skye. Her own daughter. She may have survived in the long run, but she died on that deck... and I need to know _why?"_

Cal looks like he might pass out. I feel sick myself, that was harsh, even from me. I think I just realized how close I came to losing her.

"I'm sorry, that was ..." I start

"No, that's what happened. We can't pretend that's what didn't happen, no matter how much we want to." Cal says.

"Agent May, the easiest explanation I can give you is this... You and Phil have turned Da..Skye into on hell of an agent, willing to do whatever it takes to stand for what and who she believes in... Jiaying expected her to just agree with whatever she was saying, and when she didn't... well Jiaying didn't like that. Daughter or no daughter, no one gets away with that." He blinks back tears but continues.

"I'm pretty sure I owe you the world for taking her and caring for her, and I'm pretty sure I owe both you and Phil and apology." He says

"Funny, I was pretty sure I owe you one too," I tell him.

"I'll take you to Skye now," I tell him and let him out of the vault.

* * *

We walk back into the makeshift hospital room and I hear Cal gasp at the site of Skye. She's still so pale and I understand how scary the site of her attached with IVs, tubes and wires is. I know how she still looks dead.

"Cal, I know how bad it looks, but she's alive."

He swallows. I notice him taking in all of her vitals as well. I forget this man used to be a doctor.

He swallows again. I find myself very uncomforted by his actions.

"It's going to take time for her body to recover, what my wife did to her drained the literal life force from her. That's not something your body heals from overnight. Keep an eye on her Agent May, and you need to promise me you won't let her push herself too hard for a good long time."

"I promise," I say firmly.

"I won't let her out of my sight for a good long time," I tell him.

He nods and moves to her side. I step just outside the doorway to give him privacy.

However, I can't help but overhear, his words to the sleeping girl.

"Daisy, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you... but you've got the best family you could ever want right here."


End file.
